The Only Exception
The Only Exeption ist ein Song aus der zweiten Folge der zweiten Staffel, Britney/Brittany, und wird von Rachel gesungen. Sie singt das Lied als Entschuldigung für ihren Freund Finn, weil sie von ihm verlangt hat, sich zwischen ihr und Football zu entscheiden. Sie hat jedoch eingesehen, dass dies nicht notwendig ist, weil sie ihm seinen Freiraum lassen und ihm vertrauen muss. Während der Performance wird gezeigt, wie sie ihn auf dem Flur sieht, als er sich mit Brittany und Santana unterhält, die ihr er aber für Rachel stehen lässt, was sie glücklich lächeln lässt. Wieder im Chorraum, singen Mercedes, Quinn und Santana im Hintergrund mit, während gezeigt wird, dass Will sich sein altes Auto zurückholt und Carl und Emma mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck beobachtet. Sehr zu seiner Freude ist das der einzige Song aus der Episode, der nicht von Britney Spears ist. Das Original stammt von Paramore aus ihrem dritten Album "Brand New Eyes" aus dem Jahr 2009. Charts Lyrics Rachel: When I was younger, I saw, my daddy cry And curse at the wind He broke his own heart, as I watched As he tried to reassemble it, And my momma swore She would never let herself forget, And that was the day that I promised I’d never sing of love, if it does not exist But, darling, You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: Maybe I'd know, somewhere Deep in my soul that love never lasts, And we've got to find other ways To make it alone, keep a straight face, And I've always lived like this, Keeping a comfortable distance, And up until now I had sworn to myself that I’m content with loneliness Because none of it was ever worth the risk You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception Rachel: Oooh, oh, heeey,ooh I've got a tight grip on reality But I can’t let go of what’s in front of me here I know you’re leaving In the morning, when you wake up Leave me with some kind of proof it’s not a dream Ooh oh ooh oh You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception New Directions-Mädchen: You are the only exception You are the only exception Rachel mit New Directions-Mädchen: You are the only exception, You are the only exception, And I’m on my way to believing Rachel: Oh, and I’m on my way to believing Trivia *Das ist das erste Mal, dass Rachel zwei Solos in einer Episode hat. Das erste war ...Baby One More Time. *Mit dem Song ist es das zweite Mal hintereinander, dass eine Episode mit einem Solo von Rachel endet. Die vorherige Folge, Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten, schloss sie mit What I Did for Love ab. *Das ist der einzige veröffentlichte Song aus der Folge, der keiner von Britney Spears ist. Videos thumb|left|300px [[Datei:GLEE - Full Performance of The Only Exception from Britney Brittany|thumb|300px]] thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry